A Deals a Deal
by DeepSeaBlankets
Summary: I got this idea from a commerical I saw. A story about how Chandler purposes to Monica. Sweet sappy romance...my fave! {Complete}


AN: Okay, I saw this on a commercial, and I've been meaning to write a fic about it. I thought it'd be a great idea. And I don't think I'll be continuing. Tell me what you think please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the 'A deal's a deal' thing. That belongs to Court and David.  
  
It was a gorgeous November afternoon as Monica and Chandler walked hand in hand down the busy streets of New York. They had just got back from taking a long stroll in Central Park. They had planned on spending the entire day together. Today was their anniversary. They had been dating for two years today. Ten months ago they said their 'I love you's'. Maybe it would have been a little better if Joey, Rachel and Phoebe weren't in the room at the time they did it, but it was still sweet and romantic. As they walked, Monica kept cuddling up next to Chandler, holding him closer than before. He wasn't complaining. He loved all the attention she was giving him. She felt that if she ever let him go, he'd leave her forever. Luckily, that would never happen. Her heart belongs to him. He even told her that. He told her he's got 'Property of Monica' written all over it. He always knows what to say, at exactly the right time. Chandler could feel the box in his pocket. A lump caught in this throat, he was so nervous. What would she say? He had been thinking about this day ever since he began dating Monica. But he didn't buy the ring until they said their 'I love you's' to each other. That was ten months ago. He told Joey and Ross about this. They were both happy. Chandler wanted to make sure Ross was okay with him marring his little sister. Ross couldn't have been more thrilled. Joey just told him not to screw it up. He prayed he wouldn't. He led Monica under a beautiful tree with a convenient white bench in front of it. It had that lovely fall look to it. He loved to go there because it seemed to be the only tree in the city apart from all of the trees in Central Park. He hoped he was doing the right thing.  
  
"Oh Chandler. This tree is so beautiful." She said in awe, still gawking over the tree. It was slightly small, but the right height. It had pink and white flowers blossoming on it. They looked like white oleanders. The sun was hitting it just right.  
  
"Just like my girlfriend." He said as he grinned at her. He signaled for her to sit on the bench.  
  
"How do you always know what to say?" She said as she sat on the bench. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, baby" He stood back from her a little bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her facial expressions showing how hurt and confused she was by his reaction.  
  
Chandler said nothing. Except.  
  
"I love this woman!" He screamed as loud as he could possible scream.  
  
Monica's eyed popped out of their sockets. "Chandler! What are you doing?" She jumped up from her seat on the bench.  
  
Random people began staring at the crazy man standing before them.  
  
"I love her! I love Monica E. Geller!" Chandler yelled proudly. He wanted everybody to know how he felt about his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
Monica pulled on his sleeve bringing him close to her. "Chandler, stop it." She smiled. It was a sweet gesture but she was taken back by it.  
  
"Well, if I can't do that to show you how much I care about you, and how much I love you, then I guess this will have to do." He was smiling from ear to ear as he pulled a purple velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Monica gasped as he opened it to reveal a stunning diamond engagement ring. He grabbed her hands.  
  
"Monica, I've known you for half my life as my best friend, and I've known you for two years as my girlfriend. Throughout all those years, we've remained close friends. People always assumed that we were dating because we acted like a couple. Even our friends, who we see everyday had to ask us to make sure we weren't dating. Ross almost kicked my ass for it." They both laughed as they remembered the memory. Monica had tears in her eyes. "I'm just saying that ever since you've entered my life, even when you weren't my girlfriend, I've been a lot happier, and the sun seems to shine whenever you smile that vast smile of yours. The day you told me you loved me, I wanted to cry, I was that happy. I've had such a great time dating you and being able to hold you and kiss you and make love to you." He smiled as he got down on bended knee. She wiped the tears that continued to fall from her eyes.  
  
People were now taking an interest in the sight before them.  
  
"Monica, you've made me the happiest guy in the world. Just seeing you makes me smile and thank God I've found you. I could try to tell the world how much I love you, but it'll take a while and I don't have my passport on me. I tried to tell the city, but you wouldn't let me. So now, I'm telling you, and only you. I love you Monica Geller. Will you marry me?"  
  
She had tears streaming down her face and ruining her makeup. That was the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
"Yes! Oh my God, Chandler yes. I'll be your wife!" The biggest grin she'd ever seen appeared on his face.  
  
"Thank God." She smiled. Oh how she loved him. By now everybody was clapping, hooting and hollering for the happy couple. They didn't notice they had an audience until then.  
  
"Mon?" He asked as he pulled her into a giant hug.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" Her voice still cracking from all the emotions she was experiencing.  
  
"We have an audience." He said as he looked behind her.  
  
"Let them stare. I just got engaged to the most incredible man in the world." She smiled and held him tighter.  
  
He picked her up and swung her around. She squealed as he put her down. She hugged him again. She just couldn't get enough of him. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"I love this man. I do. I do. I do." She said into his ear.  
  
"Honey? You're not supposed to say that until our wedding day. Y'know when we actually have a minister standing in front of us." He joked.  
  
"If you really want me to say it, keep joking." She reciprocated back to him.  
  
"I promise I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you marry me and make me the happiest man alive."  
  
"I promise. And Chandler?"  
  
"Yea babe?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Remember. A deal's a deal." She held out her pinky finger. He smiled.  
  
"A deal's a deal." He said as he grabbed onto her pinky. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. They left that spot, not hand in hand, but pinky in pinky.  
  
AN: I've decided I won't be continuing. Sorry but I think its good how it is. I got the 'A deal's a deal' thing from Court and David. I thought it was cute. They have it engraved on the inside of their wedding rings. 


End file.
